Kucing? Kucing!
by Heilian
Summary: Sebuah gulungan tua peninggalan orang tua Naruto mendatangkan masalah yang tak disangka-sangka. Neko!Sasuke. AR. Dibuat dalam rangka event S.N Day Sasuke & Naruto Shrine dengan prompt Chibi Explosion serta untuk Hari Kucing.


**KUCING? KUCING!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto adalah karya Masashi Kishimoto. Tulisan ini hanyalah fanfiction belaka dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikelirukan dengan karya asli. Dibuat dalam rangka event S.N Day Sasuke & Naruto Shrine dengan prompt Chibi Explosion dan juga untuk Hari Kucing.

* * *

Naruto berjalan ringan kembali ke apartemennya. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah gulungan yang kelihatan tua. Bukan kelihatan lagi, memang tua barangkali. Gulungan itu ditemukannya di rumah orang tuanya, salah satu peninggalan mereka yang tersimpan rapi. Bagian belakangnya bukan hijau seperti gulungan-gulungan ninja pada umumnya. Warnanya … agak kelabu …? Dan ada semacam motif di bagian belakangnya. Motifnya sudah kabur juga. Sepertinya … motif kucing?

Begitu sampai di apartemennya naruto membuka gulungan yang dibawanya. Isinya juga sudah kabur, tapi masih terlihat gambar dan diagram segel tangan. Sepertinya ini gulungan kuchiyose. Kuchiyose makhluk seperti apa? Entahlah. Sepertinya bukan yang seram juga, segelnya sederhana. Ada bagian untuk mengecapkan jempol juga. Pasti ini bagian kontraknya.

Penasaran, Naruto mencoba mempraktekkan segel tangan dan mengecapkan jempolnya di gulungan itu dengan tinta hitam. Saat dia menepukkan telapak tangannya di lantai, muncullah kepulan asap berwarna biru. Setelah asapnya menghilang, terlihat suatu sosok.

Chibi.

Mukanya putih bulat seperti bakpau.

Ada kuping dan ekor kucingnya.

Bagian belakang rambutnya hitamnya mencuat-cuat.

Yap, itu nekomimi.

Naruto berkedip memandangi si nekomimi. Si nekomimi juga berkedip. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri. Si nekomimi mengikuti gerakan Naruto dengan memiringkan kepala ke kanan.

Nekomimi itu tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan kecilnya dan bicara, "Halo nyaaa. Kenalan nyaaa. Namaku Sasuke."

Naruto membalas jabatan tangan Sasuke dengan bingung, "Naruto."

***O***

Naruto mengucek-ucek matanya . Oke. Sasuke si nekomimi ada dua sekarang. Dua. Semalam, sebelum tidur, si kucing bandel yang nekat berkeras mau tidur di apartemen ini dan dengan seenak udelnya menginvasi kasur Naruto, cuma satu.

"Kucing, kamu pakai kagebunshin?"

Kedua Sasuke yang baru bangun tidur cuma memandangi Naruto dengan mengantuk.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku mau mandi dulu. Hentikan jurus kagebunshinnya ya," kata Naruto sambil menyambar handuk.

***O***

Naruto benar-benar geleng-geleng kepala saat selesai mandi dia menemukan Sasuke si nekomimi sekarang jadi empat.

"Sasuke, apa yang kubilang tadi? Hentikan kagebunshinnya!"

Keempat Sasuke cuma memandangi Naruto dengan wajah imut mereka. Kesal, Naruto langsung menyambar salah satu Sasuke dan mulai mencubiti dan menguyel-uyel makhluk itu.

"Nyaaaaaaa!" teriak Sasuke yang dicubiti Naruto.

"Jangan ganggu dia nyaaaaaa!" teriak salah satu Sasuke yang lain. Dua sisanya mulai menubruk dan mencakari Naruto. Naruto susah payah menangani serangan emapt nekomimi. Akhirnya setelah berhasil agak membebaskan diri, Naruto membentuk segel untuk kagebunshin. Satu kagebunshin untuk menangani satu kucing. Masing-masing kagebunshin melakukan apa yang Naruto lakukan tadi, mencubiti dan menguyel-uyel masing-masing nekomimi, berharap nekomimi yang bunshin menghilang. Tentu saja susah karena para Sasuke tentu saja berontak. Sudah setengah jam Naruto mencubiti dan menguyel-uyel keempat nekomimi itu, tapi tidak juga berhasil. Dia mulai lelah. Naruto menghentikan jurus kagebunshinnya dan duduk, menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan menghela napas. Dia memejamkan mata dan beristirahat sambil bersandar di tembok.

Setelah agak hilang lelahnya, Naruto membuka mata.

Sekarang Sasuke si nekomimi ada delapan.

***O***

Naruto kelelahan setelah pulang dari misi. Untunglah perutnya kenyang, karena mampir ke Ichiraku dulu sebelum kembali ke apartemen. Dia juga sudah membeli beberapa onigiri untuk cemilan malam dan makanan makhluk-makhluk chibi imut nan menyusahkan itu, yang dia kunci di luar apartemennya, tepatnya di balkon.

Naruto pun sampai di apartemennya. Segera dinyalakannya lampu dan dibukanya pintu ke arah balkon. Dilihatnya tiga puluh dua wajah nekomimi nyaris menangis yang identik memandangnya.

"AAAAAAAAARRRGGGH!"

***O***

Naruto masih memejamkan mata pagi itu, kepalanya pusing. Bagaimana tidak, dia setengah mati berusaha tidur semalam. Bagaimana tidak setengah mati berusaha tidur kalau ada tiga puluh dua nekomimi chibi yang menginvasi tempat tidurnya karena mereka tak mau tidur di lantai? Musim panas begini, harus tidur berjejal-jejal dengan sebegitu banyak nekomimi, tentu saja gerah. Tambahan lagi, entah kenapa para kucing itu memutuskan untuk latihan vokal eongan semalam.

Tunggu. Kok rasanya makin sesak?

Naruto membuka matanya.

Nekomiminya jadi dua kali lipat.

Naruto pingsan dengan sukses.

***O***

Saat Naruto membuka matanya, dia menemukan dirinya di tempat yang tak asing. Rumah sakit. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bicara pada Sakura.

"Kok aku ada di sini?"

"Digotong segerombolan nekomimi. Aduuuuuh, mereka lucu banget!" jawab Sakura.

"Terus mereka sekarang di mana?"

"Di kantor Hokage. Mereka tadi bikin ribut di rumah sakit. Susah payah tadi menangkap makhluk-makhluk mungil pembuat kehebohan itu."

"Ya sudah, aku ke sana sekarang saja," Naruto menyambar jaket oranyenya dan memakainya.

Begitu sampai di kantor Hokage, naruto bertemu dengan Shizune yang menyampaikan pesan dari Tsunade bahwa Tsunade menunggu di halaman belakang. Naruto tanpa ba-bi-bu melesat ke sana. Sampai di halaman belakang, pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah segerombolan besar nekomimi yang meronta-ronta dalam sebuah jaring besar yang tergantung di pohon yang diawasi beberapa jonin.

Naruto langsung menghampiri Tsunade, "Baachan, sebenarnya nekomimi ini nekomimi macam apa sih?"

"Oh, itu? Dia berasal dari klan nekomimi yang membantu Shodai Hokage mendirikan desa ini. Mereka lalu tinggal di gunung yang jauh karena selalu jadi korban kegemasan manusia."

"Kenapa bunshinnya tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan mudah?"

"Mereka punya jurus bunshin yang lebih susah dilenyapkan daripada kagebunshin. Selain itu bunshinnya bisa menyuplai energi mereka sendiri dari makanan."

Tsunade menghampiri gerombolan Sasuke yang masih meronta-ronta dalam jaring, "Kucing, hentikan jurus bunshinmu, atau …," Tsunade menganmbil ancang-ancang hendak memukul gerombolan besar Sasuke.

Yang diancam mulai mewek. Mata bulat mereka mulai digenangi air mata, "Hu-hu …. Huuuuuuu …. HUWEEEEEEEE!"

Melihat tangisan para Sasuke, Tsunade jadi tidak tega memukul mereka untuk melenyapkan bunshin. Selain itu, wajah memelas mereka imut tidak karuan.

Naruto menelan ludah, "Baachan, gimana ini?"

Tsunade menghela napas, terlihat dia berpikir keras mencari cara melenyapkan bunshin-bunshin Sasuke tanpa membuat nekomimi kecil itu ketakutan. Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok nekomimi beserta kepulan asap biru di depan mereka.

Nekomimi yang mirip Sasuke hanya saja berambut panjang hitam halus dan dikucir itu memperkenalkan diri, "Perkenalkan nyaaa. Nama saya Itachi nyaaa. Maafkan adik saya yang bandel itu nyaaa."

Naruto dan Tsunade hanya menoleh saling berpandangan. Sementara itu Itachi menghampiri gerombolan Sasuke yang masih terperangkap di dalam jaring.

"Sasuke, ayo pulang nyaaa."

Para Sasuke menimpali, "Nggak mau nyaaaa! Maunyaaaa sama Narutoooooo!"

"Ya sudah nyaaa. Kalau gitu Sasuke nggak usah main sama Niichan lagi nyaaaa."

"Lho-lho kok gitu nyaaaaaaa?"

"Makanya pulang nyaaaa."

Para Sasuke itu cemberut, tapi tak lama kemudian, bunshin-bunshin Sasuke itu pun lenyap dalam kepulan asap biru, menyisakan satu nekomimi yang masih saja cemberut. Tsunade memberi isyarat pada salah satu jonin untuk membebaskan Sasuke. Yang diperintah segera menaatinya dan menurunkan Sasuke. Sasuke segera berlari ke samping Itachi

Itachi membungkuk memberi hormat, "Terima kasih nyaaaa. Maaf atas ulah Sasuke nyaaa."

Itachi dan Sasuke lalu lenyap dalam kepulan asap biru.

Naruto menghela napas lega.

***O***

Hari sudah pagi, matahari sudah tinggi, tapi Naruto masih ogah-ogahan membuka mata. Dia ingin memuas-muaskan diri tidur di hari yang tenang ini. Beberapa hari tidurnya terganggu si nekomimi.

Tapi tunggu. Kenapa tangannya menyenggol sesuatu yang kecil, hangat dan empuk dan rasanya tidak asing?

Naruto langsung membalikkan badan dan membuka mata. Sesosok nekomimi berwajah dan bermata bulat dengan rambut belakang mencuat-cuat duduk di kasurnya.

"Pagi nyaaaa."

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Oke, bikinnya kilat. Jadi, ada komentar?


End file.
